


Now's as Good a Time as Any (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Keeping warm, M/M, Romance, sort of established relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl sont de garde durant un froide nuit enneigée en hiver. Un regard sur leur relation et ce qu’elle devient sans qu’ils n’en parlent vraiment.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 7





	Now's as Good a Time as Any (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Now's as Good a Time as Any](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374214) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Ils étaient de garde ensemble. Ils planifiaient habituellement les rotations de cette façon. Daryl aimait penser que personne d’autre n’avait remarqué, mais il était presque sûr que tous le groupe savait. Ils étaient sur la route depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, presque suivant un beaucoup trop bien entretenu étranger avec des photos et de la compote de pomme qui voulait les amener dans une communauté emmurée appelée Alexandria. Mais Terminus et Woodbury étaient encore trop frais et Rick avait renvoyé l’homme sans y penser deux fois.

L’été les avait presque tué. La faim et la soif. La dépression. Plusieurs d’entre eux avaient failli abandonner. Mais ils continuèrent d’avancer. Continuèrent de vivre. Continuèrent de marcher. Et l’été avait tourné à l’automne et l’automne avait tourné à l’hiver et maintenant ils ne savaient même plus dans quel état ils étaient. Ils bougeaient d’une maison à une autre, pillant, chassant et restant à un endroit aussi longtemps que les ressources suffisaient. La permanence de la prison et de la ferme leur manquait. Mais au moins ils avaient toujours les uns les autres.

Ils étaient dans leur maison actuelle depuis une semaine maintenant. Elle était relativement isolée et se trouvait sur une colline qui avait vue sur les vallées environnantes. C’était une bonne maison temporaire pour aussi longtemps qu’ils pouvaient la faire fonctionner.

Il faisait froid. Plus froid que les natifs de Géorgie n’avaient l’habitude. Ils avaient perdu leur carte quelques mois auparavant et avaient été relativement sans but quand ils bougeaient vers une nouvelle localisation sans plan sur le long terme maintenant que DC était fichue. Le mieux qu’ils pouvaient deviner par les montagnes étaient la Virginie-Occidentale.

Rick souffla dans ses mains gantées pour les réchauffer et les frotta ensemble pour la chaleur de la friction. Daryl le regardait. Daryl regardait toujours Rick. Dès l’instant où le shérif avait marché dans leur camp à la carrière, Daryl avait senti une parenté. Enfin, peut-être pas le premier instant. Mais sortir dans ce monde pour risquer sa vie en cherchant Merle de toutes les personnes ? Ça valut immédiatement à Rick la loyauté éternelle de Daryl. Et la loyauté de Daryl était quelque chose de dur à mériter mais tu ne la perdais pas une fois qu’elle t’était donnée.

Tellement de mois, merde d’années maintenant, ils s’étaient battus côte à côte et, peu importe les circonstances, la priorité de Daryl était _toujours_ Rick, Carl, et Judith. Tout le monde savait ça. Le chasseur marcha plus proche de Rick et attrapa ses mains et les frotta avec ses propres doigts gantés. "Froid," dit Daryl en regardant Rick à travers ses cheveux hirsutes.

Rick hocha la tête, frissonnant.

"Probablement besoin qu’un dehors ce soir, Rick. On peut voir à des kilomètres et ils ne bougent pas vite avec ce temps. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentrerais pas ?" Des petits flocons de neiges tourbillonnèrent dans le ciel. Eugène avait prévenu tout le monde qu’il fallait s’attendre à ce que la façon dont la neige tombait continue. Il y avait presque trente centimètres par terre.

Rick secoua la tête. "J’aime pas te laisser seul dehors." Son corps tremblait avec le froid.

"Les walkers peuvent pas passer ça," dit Daryl en montrant le neige profonde hors du porche couvert sous lequel ils se tenaient.

"Non, mais des humains peuvent. Pourraient voir notre feu," répondit Rick en pointant la cheminée.

Rick était plus têtu qu’un âne. Il n’aimait pas que Daryl prenne soin de lui sans prendre soin de Daryl en retour. Et ça avait été une constante pour eux. Tous les deux voulant faire tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour l’autre.

"Carl et Michonne ont dit qu’ils garderaient Judith toute la nuit dans le salon," dit Rick, "Ils seront au chaud."

La majorité de la famille dormait dans la pièce principale près du feu. Des matelas et des couvertures éparpillés sur le sol. Glenn et Maggie avaient pris une chambre à l’étage. Pareil pour Abraham et Rosita. Rick et Daryl restaient habituellement avec le groupe bien que Daryl _savait_ que Rick y pensait autant que lui. Pensait à l’intimité et une chambre juste pour eux deux.

Ils s’étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre pour de la chaleur avant. Plein de fois. Des contacts doux qui disaient plus de choses que de se réchauffer. Mais ils restaient toujours avec le groupe les entourant. Ils s’asseyaient côte à côte pendant la garde, leurs bras se touchant, leurs jambes se touchant. Ils avaient pleuré dans les bras l’un de l’autre plus d’une fois. Et ils s’aimaient. Daryl savait cela. Rick lui avait dit de nombreuses fois avec des yeux si sincères qu’il avait l’impression qu’ils l’avaient physiquement caressé.

Et Daryl l’avait dit à Rick, aussi. Plus souvent que nécessaire et toujours en se demandant si ça serait bien une fois de suivre cela en se penchant pour toucher ces lèvres roses. Rick était son soleil et Daryl orbitait autour de lui. C’était le but de sa vie. De regarder Rick sous tous les angles et le protéger ainsi que sa famille et ce qu’il avait en retour était l’affection que Rick offrait par ses mots et dans ses yeux.

Mais parfois les regards qu’ils se partageaient demandaient plus. Plus que ce qu’ils autorisaient leurs mots à demander et Daryl commençait à se demander pourquoi ils s’embêtaient avec un jeu aussi stupide. Il ne s’était jamais senti plus en sécurité que dans les bras de Rick. Quand ils avaient été séparés après la chute de la prison ou après Woodbury ou après que la grange ne brûle, quand ils s’étaient retrouvés serrés fort dans les bras de l’autre. Des câlins longs et lents qui n’étaient pas aussi longs et lents avec les autres avec qui ils avaient été séparés. Avec Rick et Daryl, ils traînaient assez longtemps pour révéler plus. Et Daryl voulait plus. C’était aussi simple.

Ils se tenaient proche, ses mains frottant toujours de la chaleur dans celles de Rick et il sentait la chaleur de la respiration de Rick contre lui. "Je t’aime," dit doucement Daryl. Pas pour la première fois ni la dernière.

"J’t’aime aussi," répondit Rick, essayant de bouger ses mains à l’extérieur pour pouvoir frotter de la chaleur dans celles de Daryl.

Daryl regarda entre ses longues mèches. Il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de Rick. Ils se tenaient et parlaient intimement comme ça tout le temps. Mais Daryl essayait de dire plus cette fois. Il n’essayait pas de dire ‘Je t’aime parce qu’on se protège l’un et l’autre et on prend soin de l’autre et tu es mon frère et on a traversé les pires choses dans le monde ensemble’. Ce qu’il voulait dire était simplement qu’il aimait Rick. De toutes les façons.

"Je suis sérieux. Pas juste ‘je te tiens’. Genre…" Daryl chercha ses mots. "Genre je _veux_ te tenir. Et te toucher. Et t’embrasser et…" Daryl s’arrêta et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Rick. Il n’avait pas peur de sa réponse. A ce point la question n’était pas si Rick allait le vouloir de cette façon, mais qui allait le demander en premier. Et Daryl n’était rien si ce n’était loyal. Et il tomberait par cette épée, nerveux et à la fois pas du tout.

Rick resta silencieux, frottant les mains de Daryl plus doucement mais il ne s’éloigna pas. En réalité, il se rapprocha.

"Abe et Rosita ont le prochain tour," répondit Rick. Et dans cela, Daryl entendit plus. Il entendit qu’une chambre vide sera disponible à l’étage. Et qu’il se soit rapproché et ralentit ses frottements étaient des preuves en plus que Rick voulait aussi cela. Et Daryl sourit à l’idée de ce qui pourrait arriver en cette banale nuit d’hiver au milieu de l’apocalypse.

Ils marchèrent autour du porche, vérifiant toutes les directions et ne virent rien que la scène de toutes les cartes postales de Noël jamais faites. Des arbres, de la neige tombant doucement, la fumée de la cheminée tourbillonnant au-dessus de la rustique maison dans les bois. A l’extrémité du porche, Daryl se tint derrière son leader et glissa ses bras autour de lui, le tenant fort et Rick se relaxa dans son embrassade.

"J’avais prévu de faire le premier pas bientôt, tu sais," dit Rick en regardant la vallée devant eux.

"Nan, t’avais rien prévu," répliqua Daryl.

"Comment tu sais ?" demanda Rick avec un sourire dans la voix.

"T’as trop peur de m’effrayer et que je m’enfuis. Tu penses que j’ai trop peur pour plus."

"Pas vraiment," répondit Rick, "Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que je ressens pour toi."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas encore essayer de me séduire, Officier Grimes ?" demanda Daryl, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

"Parce que c’était comme si on en était déjà là. Et les mots étaient de trop et j’avais juste besoin de trouver un endroit pour t’embrasser. Parce que je savais que tu serais ok avec ça."

Daryl posa son front contre l’arrière de la tête de Rick, ses boucles rebelles chatouillant son visage.

"Tu peux m’embrasser à l’étage plus tard," suggéra Daryl, "Ou maintenant."

Rick se tourna dans les bras de Daryl pour lui faire face et posa ses mains des les cheveux filandreux de Daryl et sans fanfare ou hésitation ou nerveux battements de cœur, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Daryl et les écarta pour les entourer. Leur corps restèrent proches et les mains de Daryl se frottèrent contre les bras de Rick quand leurs lèvres trouvèrent la maison qu’elles avaient patiemment attendu pendant des années.

Ce n’était pas surprenant. Ou inattendu. Ça ne leur coupa pas le souffle. C’était naturel et simple et déjà familier.

"On aurait probablement dû s’embrasser des mois auparavant," chuchota Daryl contre les lèvres de Rick.

"Peut-être que l’on peut passer à la prochaine étape plus rapidement, alors," murmura Rick en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Daryl pour de la chaleur.

"Ouais," sourit Daryl, grimaçant quand le nez froid de Rick s’enfonça dans la base de son cou. Daryl frotta le dos de Rick et le serra fort, l’entourant aussi complètement qu’il pouvait avec la chaleur de son corps.

"Parce qu’il fait super froid dehors et je connais plus de mille façons de rester au chaud," dit doucement Rick contre la poitrine de Daryl.

"Et aussi parce que je t’aime," ajouta doucement Daryl.

"Je t’aime aussi."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
